Reportes de la Amistad
Luego de los acontecimientos después de la La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2, la Princesa Celestia da a Twilight Sparkle una nueva misión: estudiar la "magia de la amistad" e informar sobre sus descubrimientos desde Ponyville. Al final de cada episodio, los amigos de Twilight o su relevo, dan un informe sobre la amistad. El informe es dictado por Twilight y escrito por Spike, quien por arte de magia se envía por la respiración de fuego en los pergaminos. A veces, cuando la princesa Celestia pasa por los alrededores (sobre todo para eventos especiales en Ponyville), Twilight hace el informe en persona. A partir del capítulo Lección Cero, la Princesa Celestia exige a Twilight Sparkle que en vez de escribir un informe cada semana, ella y todas sus amigas deben informarle sobre sus reportes, sólo cuando logren descubrir una nueva lección de la amistad. Después de convertirse en Princesa Alicornio, Twilight deja de enviar Reportes de la Amistad, para escribirlos en un diario con sus amigas y Spike. Primera temporada El Boleto Extra ::Querida Princesa Celestia, :Aprendí que uno de los gozos de la amistad es compartir tus bendiciones. Pero cuando no hay suficiente para repartir, tener más que tus amigas puede hacerte sentir muy mal. Así que aunque agradezco tu invitación te regresaré ambos boletos para "La Gran Gala del Galope". Si no pueden ir todas mis amigas, yo no quiero ir tampoco. Temporada de Cosecha ::Querida Princesa Celestia, :Mi amiga Applejack es la mejor amiga que podría tener una poni, y siempre está dispuesta ayudar a cualquier poni. El único problema es que cuando ella necesita ayuda le cuesta mucho aceptarlo. La amistad se trata de apoyar a nuestros amigos, pero también se trata de aceptar lo que nos pueden ofrecer. :::Tu leal alumna, :::Twilight Sparkle. Una Amistad Malhumorada ::Querida Princesa Celestia, :Hoy aprendí que es difícil de aceptar que una poni que te agrada quiera pasar el tiempo con una poni que no es tan linda. Aunque es imposible controlar con quien se junta tus amigas, si es posible controlar tu propio comportamiento. Continuar siendo una buena amiga. Al final la diferencia entre una amiga falsa y una sincera, siempre sale a la luz. :::Tu leal alumna, :::Twilight Sparkle. Detectives Presumidos ::Querida Princesa Celestia, :Aprendí una lección muy valiosa sobre la amistad: Tenia tanto miedo de que me tomaran por presumida que estaba ocultando una parte de lo que soy. Mis amigas me ayudaron a entender que está bien estar orgullosa de tu talento y que hay veces en la que es apropiado mostrarlo... Sobre todo cuando estas defendiendo a tus amigas. :::Tu leal alumna, :::Twilight Sparkle. El Dragón Durmiente ::Querida Princesa Celestia, :Me complace reportar que el dragón ha abandonado nuestra bella tierra, y que mi amiga Fluttershy fue quien lo convenció de irse. Esta aventura me enseño que no debes perder la fe en tus amigas. Pueden ser una increíble fuente de fuerza y pueden ayudarte a superar incluso tus peores miedos. :::Siempre tu leal alumna, :::Twilight Sparkle. Una Noche Difícil ::Querida Princesa Celestia, :Es difícil creer que dos ponis que tienen tan poco en común, puedan llevarse tan bien. Pero aprendí que si aceptas las diferencias de los otros, podrías sorprenderte al darte cuenta que pueden ser muy buenas amigas al final. :::Tu leal alumna, :::Twilight Sparkle. La Apariencia no lo es Todo ::Querida Princesa Celestia, :Mis amigas y yo aprendimos una importante lección esta semana: Jamás juzgues un libro por su portada. Alguien puede verse diferente o gracioso o aterrador. Pero debes ver más allá y saber quiénes son por dentro. A las verdaderas amigas no les importa cuál sea tu apariencia; El contenido de una poni es lo que cuenta. Y una buena amiga como un buen libro, es algo que durará para siempre. Puede ser la cura a tus problemas, u otra cosa. :::Tu leal alumna, :::Twilight Sparkle. La Plaga del Siglo Princesa Celestia: Antes de que me vaya, ¿podrías darme tu último reporte sobre "la magia de la amistad" en persona? Twilight Sparkle: Mi...¿Reporte? Princesa Celestia: ¿No has aprendido nada sobre la magia de la amistad? Twilight Sparkle: (Mirando a Pinkie Pie)... De hecho, si hay algo... Aprendí que a veces la solución a tus problemas puede venir de quien menos te lo esperas. Es buena idea detenerte y escuchar las opiniones y perspectivas de tus amigas... Incluso cuando no siempre parezcan lógicas... (Suena la tuba de Pinkie Pie) Empacando el Invierno ::Querida Princesa Celestia, :Empacar el invierno, fue una de las cosas más especiales de las que he formado parte aquí en Ponyville, me ayudo a aprender que todos tenemos talentos ocultos, y si somos pacientes y diligentes seguro los encontraremos, y como siempre, con buena amistad y trabajo en equipo los ponis pueden lograr lo que sea. :Tu leal alumna, :Twilight Sparkle. Llamada de la Chica ::Querida Princesa Celestia, :Me complace reportar que una de tus más jóvenes súbditas aprendió una valiosa lección sobre la amistad: a veces lo que crees que te hará perder amigas y sentirte apartada ,realmente puede ser lo que te ayude a encontrar a tus mejores amigas y a darte cuenta de lo especial que eres. Amigas Otoñales No dan un reporte directo pero Twilight dice: "Es importante recordar que la amistad es más importante que la competencia." Vestida Para el Éxito ::Querida Princesa Celestia, :Esta semana, mi talentosa amiga Rarity aprendió que si tratas de complacer a cada poni con frecuencia acabarás sin complacer a ninguna y menos a ti misma. Y yo aprendí esto: Cuando alguna poni se ofrece a hacerte un favor, como hacerte un hermoso vestido, no deberías criticar de más algo que te dan generosamente, es decir, "A caballo regalado no se le ve el diente". Las Predicciones de Pinkie ::Querida princesa Celestia, :Me complace reportar que ahora entiendo que hay cosas maravillosas en este mundo, que no tienen explicación, pero no las hace necesariamente menos ciertas. Solo significa que debes elegir creer en ellas, y a veces necesitas que una amiga te acompañe. :::Siempre tu leal alumna, :::Twilight Sparkle. :Después de la emisión del episodio, Lauren Fuast expresó que ella desea que ella "podría ir de nuevo y aclarar aún más", ya que el mensaje de que el episodio fue mal interpretado. La Rain-plosión Sónica Princesa Celestia: Y bien Twilight Sparkle ¿Has aprendido algo sobre la amistad con esta experiencia? Twilight Sparkle: Claro princesa, pero creo que Rarity aprendió aún más que yo. Rarity: Así es. Aprendí lo importante que es mantener los cascos en la tierra, y apoyar a tus amigas. La Mirada Twilight en este episodio si escribe una carta con lo que Fluttershy le contó pero en realidad no sabemos que escribió. Lo que si sabemos es que Fluttershy y Rarity aprendieron que quien mucho abarca poco aprieta. Como Perros y Ponis Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Spike aprendieron que porque una poni sea delicada, no tiene por qué ser débil, y que utilizando la astucia, una poni aparentemente indefensa puede destacar y ser más lista que todos. Verde de la Envidia ::Querida Princesa Celestia, :Ser buena amiga significa guardar un secreto, pero no hay que tener miedo a contarle lo que sientes a tus amigos. En el Oeste ::Querida Princesa Celestia, La amistad es algo poderoso y maravilloso, incluso los peores enemigos, pueden volverse amigos, se necesita comprensión y compromiso, comparte ya... da tu amistad. '''Pinkie Pie:' ¡Oye! Eso fue lo que dije.'' La Aventura del Ave Fluttershy:...No debí sacar conclusiones, la próxima vez preguntaré antes de tomar los asuntos en mis cascos. '''Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Te escribo una carta sobre esa lección Princesa? Princesa Celestia: No, así está bien, creo que... puedo recordarlo.'' Crónicas de la Amistad ::Querida Princesa Celestia, :Hoy aprendí algo increíble, todos las ponis del mundo tienen una conexión mágica y especial con sus amigas, tal vez incluso antes de conocerse, si te sientes sola y aún estás buscando a tus mejores amigas, sólo mira al cielo, ¿Quién sabe? tal vez tú y tus futuras mejores amigas están mirando el mismo arcoíris. '''Spike:' Por Dios, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan cursi? Twilight Sparkle: Sólo escríbelo Spike.'' El Búho de la Discordia ::Querida Princesa Celestia, :Soy Spike, escribiéndole sobre mis aventuras, esta semana aprendí que ser celoso y decir mentiras no es bueno para la amistad, también aprendí, que hay suficiente cariño para compartir con todos los amigos, así que a partir de hoy, prometo que yo Spike voy... (Spike se queda dormido en ese momento) '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Ay Spike ''(voltea a ver a Owlowiscious) digo Spike. (Twilight se ríe y Owlowiscious guiña el ojo) Fiesta Para Una ::''Querida Princesa Celestia, Te escribo desde la fiesta más encantadora, no sólo me estoy divirtiendo con mis amigas, sino que además tuve la oportunidad de aprender una valiosa lección sobre la amistad, espera siempre lo mejor de tus amigas y jamás supongas lo peor, confía en que una buena amiga siempre pensará en tu bienestar. :::Tu leal estudiante, :::Twilight Sparkle. La Mejor Noche en la Historia Twilight Sparkle: Discúlpame, Princesa, pero esta noche fue... horrible. Princesa Celestia: Oh, Twilight. La Gran Gala del Galope siempre es horrible. Twilight Sparkle: ¿En serio? Princesa Celestia: Si por eso me emociono que todas asistieran. Esperaba que ustedes animaran un poco todo. Y aunque la verdad no salió como esperaba, estará de acuerdo en que al final no salió tan mal para este grupo de amigas. Twilight Sparkle: Tienes razón, princesa. Las amigas tienen la habilidad de convertir el peor momento en algo grandioso. Rainbow Dash: ¡Si!, convivir con amigos. Fluttershy: Hablando...Pinkie Pie: ¡Riendo!...Spike: O sea hacer exactamente lo que yo quise hacer desde el principio. Twilight Sparkle: Si Spike, tenías razón. Pinkie Pie: de hecho, ha hecho...Todas: ¡Una noche inolvidable! Segunda Temporada El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2 Cuando Discord deja el espíritu quebrantado de Twilight y su fe en la amistad perdida, la Princesa Celestia le envía otra vez a Twilight, todos los informes que le ha entregado. Las cartas que Twilight lee incluyen las que ella le escribió en La Apariencia no lo es Todo , En el Oeste, y Crónicas de la Amistad . Estos informes finalmente renuevan el espíritu y la fe de Twilight en la amistad y ayudan a aprender una nueva lección que se proclama en el último enfrentamiento del grupo con Discord. :Twilight Sparkle: 'Yo te diré lo que aprendimos, Discord. Aprendimos que la amistad no siempre es sencilla, pero no hay duda que vale la pena luchar por ella.'' Lección Cero A partir de este episodio, la Princesa Celestia exime a Twilight de presentar un informe cada semana, y pide que las seis ponis hagan informes sobre sus hallazgos en la magia de la amistad cuando hayan logrado encontrarlos. *'''Applejack: Querida Princesa Celestia. Te escribimos porque hoy todas aprendimos algo sobre la amistad. *'Fluttershy:' Aprendimos que hay que tomar en serio las preocupaciones de tus amigas. *'Rainbow Dash:' Aunque creas que no tiene nada que preocuparse. *'Rarity:' Y que no dejes que tus preocupaciones conviertan un problema pequeño... *'Pinkie Pie:' ...En un enorme y gigantesco caos total de un pueblo para que la princesa tenga que venir y arreglar el problema. *'Applejack:' Firman, tus leales súbditas. Luna Eclipsada Twilight Sparkle: Querida Princesa Celestia: Cuando me enviaste a Ponyville, no sabía nada sobre la amistad. Conocí a una poni esta noche que tenía el mismo problema. Tú hermana, la Princesa Luna. Ella me enseñó que una de las cosas que puedes hacer con la amistad, es brindarla a los demás y ayudarles a encontrarla. Y me alegra reportar que todo Ponyville ha aprendido que aunque algún poni parezca algo intimidante, incluso aterrador, cuando le ofrezcas tu amistad, descubrirás a un nuevo poni en el fondo. Y aunque mi disfraz de Star Swirl el barbado no fue apreciado, esta resultó ser la mejor noche de Nightmare en la historia. La Hermandad de los Cascos La Hermandad de los Cascos es el primer episodio con un reporte de la amistad en Twilight no aparece. Está escrito por Rarity y Sweetie Belle . *'Rarity:' Entonces. ¿Qué le escribimos a la Princesa? *'Sweetie Belle:' Yo empiezo. Tener una hermana es simplemente lo mejor del mundo. Pero no es lo más fácil. *'Rarity:' Concuerdo en que ser hermanas es algo maravilloso. Pero requiere trabajo en equipo. A veces se trata de compromiso. A veces se trata de aceptar las mutuas diferencias. Pero sobre todo, se trata de divertirse juntas. Aunque eso signifique ensuciarse un poco los cascos. *'Sweetie Belle:' Ensuciarlos mucho. *'Rarity:' Solo un poco, Sweetie. *'Sweetie Belle:' Ensuciarlos mucho. *'Rarity:' ¡Dije solo un poco! *'Sweetie Belle:' ¡Mucho-! *'Spike:' ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¿Qué les parece una cantidad de suciedad media? No muy poco. No demasiado. Lo justo. *'Rarity y Sweetie Belle:' Hecho. La Viruela Cutie El informe de este episodio fue escrito por Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: Querida Princesa Celestia. '' ''Esperar lo que tu corazón desea puede ser muy difícil. Así que tal vez trates de tomar un atajo. Pero esa deshonestidad jamás funciona, porque no te ganaste lo que tu corazón desea. La única cura es ser honesta contigo y con todos. Y eso es algo que todo corazón desea. ¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota! El reporte de este episodio fue escrito por Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: 'Querida Princesa Celestia: Antes pensaba que los atributos más importantes que había en una mascota o en cualquier buen amigo, eran habilidades físicas competitivas. Pero ahora sé lo absurdo y superficial que era eso. Hoy aprendí cual es realmente la cualidad más importante. Cierta clase de espíritu. La perseverancia. Una actitud de asertividad y de no rendirse, que es el sello de un verdadero ganador. Y esta tortuga los tiene.'' La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora El reporte de este episodio fue escrito por el escritor fantasma Spike, luego reescrita por Rainbow Dash , pero nunca más se supo. Sin embargo, antes de esto, la lección que salió en una conversación entre los personajes principales, y es probable que haya sido por lo menos parte del informe final. *'''Twilight Sparkle: Lo que intentamos decir es que es genial ser buena en algo, pero es importante actuar con gracia y humildad. *'Rainbow Dash:' ¡Aaaaah! Eso tiene mucho más sentido. Sí. Tienen razón. Y supongo que también debería actuar con gracia y humildad cuando otros me opacan a mí. La Crema y Nata El reporte de este episodio iba a ser escrito por Rarity, pero luego se lo dijo a la Princesa Celestia en persona. *'Rarity:' Querida Princesa Celestia. Quería contarte sobre la importante lección que aprendí durante mi visita... *'Princesa Celestia:' Eso es algo que me gustaría oír. *'Rarity:' Aprendí que sin importar donde vayas en la vida, jamás debes olvidar de que eres el resultado de tu hogar y tus amigos. Y eso es algo para enorgullecerse siempre. Pase lo que pase. Ataque de Codicia El reporte de la amistad fue escrito por Spike. Spike: Querida Princesa Celestia: Hoy aprendí una gran lección sobre la amistad. Suspira Uno podría creer que se siente bien tener muchas cosas, pero no se siente ni remotamente tan bien como darle algo a alguien especial que realmente quieres. Aprendí que realmente de verdad es mejor dar que recibir, y la amabilidad y la generosidad crean una amistad real. Y eso es más valioso que todo lo demás en el mundo. Bueno... casi todo lo demás. '' La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos *'Applejack (como Smart Cookie):' Entonces, esto es nuestra culpa. De las tres tribus. Trajimos esta nevada a nuestro hogar peleando y desconfiando. Ahora también está destruyendo esta tierra. *'Twilight (Clover la Sabia):' ''Y ahora nuestros cuerpos se harán tan fríos como nuestros corazones. Todo porque fuimos tan tontas como para odiar. Los Bebés Cake El reporte de la amistad fue escrito por Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie: 'Querida Princesa Celestia siempre me he divertido jugando con los niños y creí que cuidarlos significara mas tiempo para jugar.... Falso ser una cuidadora significa mas que solo ser compañera de juegos, y hoy aprendí que nuestro deseo de responsabilidad puede superar nuestra habilidad real para manejarla. El Último Rodeo El informe de este episodio fue escrito por Applejack. *'Applejack: Querida Princesa Celestia: Es más fácil estar orgullosa cuando terminas en primer lugar que cuando terminas después. Pero no hay razón para ocultarse si no te va bien como esperabas. No puedes correr de tus problemas. Es mejor correr hacia tus amigos y familia. La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 El informe de la amistad fue escrito por Applejack *'Applejack': Querida Princesa Celestia: "Quería compartir mis ideas con usted,... ¡No aprendí nada!...tuve razón todo el tiempo, si te tomas tiempo para hacer las cosas bien, tu trabajo hablará por si solo. Si, le diré que aprendí mis amigas siempre están ahí para ayudarme y que puedo contar con ellas pase lo que pase, pero la verdad es que eso, yo ya lo sabia. Ardua Lectura este reporte fue escrito por Spike debido a que Rainbow Dash estaba muy ansiosa de terminar su libro así que le dijo a Spike que lo escribiera, lo que Spike posiblemente fue Reainbow Dash: ¡'Ah! gracias Twilight, lamento haber hecho un escándalo con todo esto... Creí que leer era solo para Ponis inteligentes como tu. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Rainbow Dash ser atlética no significa que no seas inteligente. '''Spike: '¡Si! mírame a mi.. '''Twilight Sparkle: Leer es algo que todo poni puede disfrutar si tan solo lo intenta. Rainbow Dash: 'Si entiendo no debo rechazar algo hasta probarlo. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Es una gran lección y seria una excelente carta a la princesa. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Escuchaste todo. '''Spike: '¿Si? '''Rainbow Dash: '''Excelente, escribe la carta tengo que terminar este libro. Una Amiga en Acción el informe de la amistad fue escrito por Pinkie Pie: '''Pinkie Pie: Querida Princesa Celestia: Hay muchas clases de amistad y muchas formas de espesar la amistad, a algunas les gusta correr, reír y jugar juntas. Pero a otros les gusta que los dejes tranquilo y eso también esta bien, pero lo mejor de la amistad es poder hacer sonreír a tus amigos. De Cascos Firmes El informe de la amistad fue escrito por Fluttershy Fluttershy: Querida Princesa Celestia: A veces puede ser difícil para una poni tímida como yo darse su lugar y la primera vez que lo intente no me gusto en la poni en que me convertí. pero aprendí que darte tu lugar no es lo mismo que cambiar lo que eres, ahora se como ser firme sin ser desagradable o cruel. Misión Dragón El informe de este episodio fue escrito por Spike Spike: Querida princesa Celestia: Ver la migración de dragones me hizo preguntarme lo que significa ser un dragón, pero ahora entiendo que quien soy no es lo mismo que lo que soy. Tal vez nací siendo un dragón, pero Equestria y mis amigas ponis me han enseñado a ser amable, leal y honesto. Me enorgullece que Ponyville sea mi hogar y tener a mis amigas ponis como familia. Fluttershy al Máximo El informe de este episodio fue escrito por Fluttershy *'Fluttershy:' Querida princesa Celestia: A veces una siente, que tiene muy poco para ofrecer para marcar la diferencia. Pero hoy, aprendí que la contribución de cada poni es muy importante, sin importar lo pequeña que sea. Si mantienes la frente en alto, das lo mejor y crees en ti misma todo puede pasar. El Cuarto Poder de Ponyville Debido a que el diario equino libre se hizo muy popular debido a los artículos realizados por las Cutie Mark Crusaders usando el alias de Gabby Gums, posiblemente haya llegado a Canterlot y esta lección haya sido leída por la princesa. Este reporte es escrito por las Cutie Mark Crusaders usando el diario equino libre para disculparse con todos los ciudadanos de Ponyville por los chismes que habían publicado. Sweetie Belle: A todos los ciudadanos de Ponyville desde algún tiempo han estado leyendo esta columna para ver los chismes y detalles candentes pero este sera mi articulo final. queremos disculparnos, por la pena y humillación que hemos causado... Verán de hecho somos tres pequeñas potrancas, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo. Scootaloo: Al aumentar la popularidad de nuestra columna no dejamos llevar por la corriente, sabíamos que lo que hacíamos no estaba bien pero ignoramos la culpa por que todos los Ponis parecían querer leer lo que escribíamos Sweetie Belle: 'Desde ahora Prometemos respetar la privacidad de los demás y no involucrarnos en chismes hirientes nunca mas. '''Apple Bloom: '''Solo podemos pedirles que nos perdonen Ponyville, concluyendo por ultima vez besos y abrazos Gabby Gums. El Misterio en el Tren de la Amistad El informe de la amistad fue escrito Pinkie Pie *'Pinkie Pie: Querida Princesa Celestia: Hoy aprendí que no es bueno apresurar conclusiones. Debes reunir todos los hechos antes que decir que algún poni hizo algo, si no lo haces puedes terminar culpando a ''algún poni por algo que jamás hizo, eso puede herir sus sentimientos, y hacerte quedar como una ¨tonta¨ así que desde ahora voy a reunir todos los hechos.'' Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 '''Princesa Celestia: Esta es tu victoria, tanto como de ellos. Persististe aun ante la duda. Y tus acciones hicieron posible traer a la verdadera princesa Cadance de vuelta a nosotros. Aprender a confiar en tus instintos, es una valiosa lección. Tercera Temporada El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2 Princesa Celestia: Twilight como yo lo entiendo Spike le llevo el corazón de cristal a la Princesa Cadance, por que no estabas segura de que tan rápido podrías escapar de la torre... no estabas dispuesta a sacrificar el futuro de los ciudadanos del Imperio de Cristal en un esfuerzo por garantizar el tuyo. prefiero tener una alumna que entienda el significado del auto sacrificio que una que solo se preocupa por sus propios intereses. Demasiadas Pinkies Pies El informe de la amistad fue escrito por Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie: Querida Princesa Celestia: Divertirse es genial pero es aun mejor tener grandes amigos, y tener muchos amigos significa que a veces tendrás que elegir con quien pasaras el tiempo. pero esta bien por que los buenos amigos siempre te darán muchas oportunidades de divertirte, así que aunque te lo pierdas jamas sera por mucho tiempo, respetuosamente Pinkie Pie. La Reunión de la Familia Apple El informe de la amista fue escrito por Applejack: Applejack: Querida Princesa Celestia: Hoy aprendí una gran lección sobre la familia, lo cual si se piensa es el primer grupo de amigos que tienes resulta que cuando estas con gente que quieres. no necesitas mucho para tener un momento memorable, las actividades mas simples pueden significar mucho y veras que recordaras el quien después de haber olvidado el que. tu humilde súbdita Applejack. Cuarta Temporada Luego de que Twilight se convirtiera en Princesa, ella y sus amigas ya no tienen que enviarles reportes de la amistad a la Princesa Celestia. Pero después del episodio El Castillo Embrujado ella y sus amigas deciden llevar un diario en el que escribirían sus hallazgos sobre la amistad para las siguientes generaciones. Daring Do (Episodio) En este episodio se escribe por primera vez en el diario. este reporte fue escrito por Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash: Tuve la mejor aventura con la mejor Poni en la historia y estuve apunta de arruinarlo por que me deslumbre con su brillo, casi olvide mi propio resplandor por suerte no lo hice. así pude mostrarle lo importante que es confiar en los demás ¡Murciélagos! Este reporte fue escrito por Applejack y Fluttershy: Spike: Muy bien ya tengo lo del hechizo, Fluttershy como murciélago, lo del santuario... Applejack: Spike no olvides anotar que la solución a corto plazo era tener un poco mas de visión... Fluttershy: Y que no debes dejar que nadie te presione para hacer algo que tu no creas que sea correcto. A veces incluso a tus mejores amigas debes decir !no¡. Rarity Toma Ponyhattan Este reporte fue escrito por Rarity: Rarity: Ponyhattan fue magnifica, en esa enorme metrópolis aprendí que aunque hay poni que se aprovechan de tu ingenuidad. Nunca jamas debes dejar que eso arruine tu espíritu generoso. Nada es peor que sentir que te aprovechaste de la generosidad de tus amigas. Pinkie Apple Pie Este reporte fue escrito por los Apple, No se sabe exactamente quien escribió el reporte en el diario pero lo que aparentemente iban a escribir fue: Applejack: Twilight coincido que esta experiencia debe estar en el diario. escribiremos que ser una buena familia no significa ser perfectos, sino poder superar todas las dificultades juntos, ser capaces de perdonar los errores de los demás. Apple Bloom: ¡No olvides mencionar que los buenos amigos también pueden parecer de la familia!. Big Macistosh: Síp La Caída de Rainbow Este reporte fue escrito por Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash: !Oh¡ No puedo negarlo adoro ganar, ¿pero si tengo que elegir entre ganar y ser leal a mis amigas?, siempre voy a elegir a mis amigas. Por que aunque siempre quiera ganar a ellas las quiero muuucho mas. Tres son Multitud Este reporte fue escrito por Twilight: Twilight Sparkle Creo que es evidente que mi día con Cadance no salio como esperaba exactamente, pero al final descubrí que con una buena amiga hasta el día mas caótico resulta una gran experiencia que puede unirme mas a ella. no lo crees Discord. Discord: Sí Twlight. El Orgullo de Pinkie Se sabe que Pinkie escribió algo en el diario, aunque no se rebelo exactamente que fue lo que escribió. En El Reino de Twilight - Parte 2 cuando Twilight estaba leyendo el diario para encontrar la forma de abrir el cofre, le menciono a sus amigas lo que escribieron en el diario cuando se vieron forzadas a probar el elemento de la armonía que representaban en el caso de Pinkie dijo: Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie entendiste que ver reír a tu amiga era mas importante que demostrar que organizabas mejores fiestas que Cheese Sanwich. Costumbres Simples Este reporte fue escrito por Rarity: Rarity: Organizar la celebración del día de Ponyville fue de las cosas mas difíciles que eh echo. pero aprendí una importante lección, los verdaderos amigos que querrán por quien eres y cambiar para impresionarlos no es la forma de hacer amistades... Y siendo tan fabulosa como yo es casi un delito. Poni Vanilli Este reporte fue escrito por Fluttershy: Fluttershy: A veces el miedo puede impedirte hacer algo que tu amas, pero ocultarte tras tus temores es ocultar tu verdadero ser. es mucho mejor enfrentarlos para brillar y ser la mejor poni que puedas ser en la vida. La Hora de Twilight este reporte fue escrito por las Cutie Mark Crusaders especialmente por Sweetie Belle: Sweetie Belle: Creo que Twilight ya no esta tan molesta por que nos dejo escribir en su diario como a nuestras hermanas, baya que confundimos nuestras prioridades. nos sentíamos especiales por que eramos amigas de alguien especial, casi olvidamos la razón por que es especial por que es nuestra amiga. pero nos perdono y como por arte de magia todo esta muy bien; esa es la magia que realmente quiero dominar ahora que estoy mejorando con la otra. No es Fácil Ser Breezie Este reporte fue escrito por Fluttershy: Fluttershy: Mi experiencia con los Breezies me ayudo a ver que la amabilidad puede tener muchas formas, y a veces en exceso puede impedir que un amiga haga lo que debe hacer. alegarlos parece cruel pero a veces es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Salto de Fe Este reporte fue escrito por Applejack: Applejack: Ser honesta es difícil cuando parece que la verdad podría lastimas a alguien que quieres, pero pienso que creer una mentira puede lastimar aun mas. tal ves a algunos no les importa eso; pero yo no soy así. Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3 Este reporte fue escrito por Twilight Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow dash aprendió al fin la historia de los Wonderbolts, pero no era la única poni que necesitaba una lección. yo tenia que aprender algo igual de importante; ningún método de aprender es mejor que otro. después de todo cada Poni es único e individual. Manifestación de Inspiración Este reporte fue escrito por Spike: Spike: Hoy aprendí lo importante que es ser honesto con tu amigos cuando hacen algo que no te parece correcto. un verdadero amigo sabe que se lo dices por que te importa. Los Juegos de Equestria Este reporte fue escrito por Spike: Spike: ¡Saben es algo extraño! no importa cuantas veces te digan que eres grandioso, los halagos no significan nada si no los sientes realmente. A veces para reconciliarte contigo debes olvidar el pasado. así cuando llegue la hora de liberar tu grandeza vas a poder encender todo el cielo. El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2 Princesa Celestia: '''Te has estado preguntando cual es tu deber como Princesa ahora lo sabes. '''Twilight Sparkle: Como Princesa creo que tengo el poder de esparcir la magia de la amistad por toda Equestria, ese es mi papel es este mundo y el papel que yo escojo tener. Pero no vencí a Tirek yo sola hicimos falta todas para abrir el cofre. Princesa Celestia: Entonces dudo que debas emprender esta tarea sola, ¡ahora eres Twilight Sparkle la Princesa de la Amistad!... Pero que seria de la Princesa de la Amistad sin sus amigas. Cómics En la franquicia oficial de cómics que se divide en My Little Pony Friend is Magic, My Little Pony Micro-Series y My Little Pony Friends Forever, también han aparecido reportes de la amistad. My Little Pony Friend is Magic Issue #8 Este reporte fue escrito por la Princesa Luna: No se defino exactamente si es un reporte o no pero la Princesa Luna Aprendió: Princesa Luna: '''"Las pesadillas solo son miedos que viven dentro de ti. Me mostraron que todos tenemos el poder de vencerlas si las iluminamos con un poco de amor" Issue #16 Este reporte fue escrito por Twilight: '''Twilight Sparkle: El gusano come libros no fue el único en aprender una leccion ese día. A veces, todos necesitamos recordar que la creatividad y amistad pueden solucionar tantas cosas cosas como el conocimiento puro. Issue #37 Rey Sombra: Hubo una vez, un joven Poni que no era como los otros Ponis, lo único que quería era un amigo. Y entonces, encontró una, ella era la amiga mas asombrosa que cualquier Poni podría pedir, el la amaba y ella lo amaba a el, pero el no se amaba así mismo. estaba preocupado por ser un monstruo. ¿Y como alguien podría querer a un monstruo? pero eso es lo que tiene la amistad, tus amigos son amigos porque pueden ver las cosas buenas en tu interior. Ellos ven mas allá de tu apariencia y la familia, incluso de tus propias preocupaciones, y ellos pueden ver la bondad en ti, aun si tu mismo no puedes verla. My Little Pony Micro-Series Micro-Series #4 este reporte fue escrito por Fluttershy: Fluttershy: ...¡Y así es como aprendí que nunca deberías permitir que el miedo a que te critiquen te detengan a expresarte como arte!, ¡En especial si tienes tan buenas amigas para ayudarte a hacerlo! Aunque sospecho que ellas no entienden en verdad el impulso artístico que siento. ¡Y eso las hace aun mejores amigas!. Micro-Series #5 Este reporte fue escrito por Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie: Querida Princesa Celestia: Hoy aprendí que a veces puede ser difícil hacer algo que te gusta ¡especialmente si lo has estado haciendo por mucho tiempo! pero con una nueva perceptiva, siempre podemos encontrar la forma de segur en ello. ¡nunca estas muy viejo para ser parte de lo que adoras! estoy feliz de haber ayudado a ponyacci a seguir siendo gracioso aun fuera del escenario. Y que saber que ayudar a alguien a cumplir sus sueños... "puede satisfacerte tanto como cumplir los tuyos". Pinkie Pie Micro-Series #6 Este reporte fue escrito por Applejack: Applejack: Querida princesa Celestia: si hay algo que aprendí en esta víspera de amor de hogar, es que las celebraciones pueden ponerse un poco locas, ¡Parece que siempre hay un millón de cosas por hacer, y poco tiempo para hacerlas! pero si no te tomas un momento para descansar -un buen rato- y pasar tiempo con tu familia, quizás te pierdas lo mas importante de las celebración... estar juntos, y apreciar lo importante que es cada Pony. Después de todo , incluso lo mas cercanos a ti...pueden llegar a sorprenderte. Sinceramente Applejack. Micro-Series #7 este reporte fue escrito por las Cutie Mark Crusaders: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders: Querida Princesa Celestia: Formamos las Cutie Mark Crusaders para saber lo que era quisiéramos ser. ¡Imagine como nos sentimos al conocer a Imp, quien puede ser de todo!pero Mimickers como Imp quieren conocer al mundo,nosotras solo las queríamos para que se transformara en cosas divertidas. Debimos tratarla como a una amiga, no como a un juguete. Dejaremos que Imp crezca a su propio ritmo. ¡Y quizás cuando seamos un poquito mas maduras, podamos ser amigas de nuevo! hasta entonces ella esperara por nosotras en su hogar. Sinceramente las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo. Micro-Series #8 Princesa Celestia: '''La confianza es un gran regalo y espero que Inkwell inspire a otros pequeños Ponis tanto como pueda. Aun así, no puedo evitar preguntarme...¿Habrá flaqueado la confianza en mi vieja amiga? My Little Pony Friends Forever My little Pony Friends Forever #3 '''Princesa Celestia: Querido Spike, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de pasar el día en una aventura. Como Princesa y Maestra,no tengo seguido la oportunidad de divertirme, fue un gran placer viajar contigo. Pero mas que eso, me recordaste que a veces los papeles pueden cambiar, una maestra puede volverse una aventurera, un acompañante puede volverse un líder, una estudiante puede volverse una princesa, y aveces, alguien que conoces muy poco.... Puede volverse un amigo. tu amiga por siempre, Celestia. My Little Pony friends Forever #7 Este reporte fue escrito por la Princesa Luna: Princesa Luna: '''Querida hermana, hoy aprendí algo. es importante reír,cuanto mas importante seas,mas importante que aprendas a reírte de ti misma. Todos necesitan reír y todos necesitan de un buen chiste o broma de vez en cuando. Y la característica de una buena amistad es ser capaz de compartir una risa,incluso cuando es de algo en lo que nunca quisiste ser gracioso. Luna. My little Pony Friends Forever #13 Este reporte fue escrito por Rarity: '''Rarity: A veces aprendes cosas sobre la amista cuando menos lo esperas. A veces creo saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre verme bien, olvido que todos tienen so propio gusto y su propio sentido del estilo, y solo por que es diferente no significa que este mal. Y a veces lo mas importante no es amar la mismas cosas con tus amigos, sino dejarlos amarlo y compartir ese amor contigo. A veces es difícil poner de lado las cosas que tu quieres hacer y preguntarle lo que les interesa a tus amigos. pero si nunca preguntas, puedes que nunca sepas lo increíbles que tus amigos son. My Little Pony Friends Forever #20 Este reporte fue escrito por la Princesa Luna: Princesa Luna: '''Querida hermana, te escribo esta carta para agradecerte. cuando me pediste que ayudara a Discord, me hizo infeliz tu petición. Creí que Discord era una causa perdida, pero ahora me doy cuenta que yo una vez pensé lo mismo de mi misma, tal vez a veces todavía lo pienso. tal vez por eso paso tanto tiempo sola al igual que Discord, tengo miedo de lastimas a aquellos que me importan. A veces tengo que recordarme que la oscuridad, al igual que el caos, no es el opuesto del bien, solo es el opuesto de la luz. Cosas maravillosas, asombrosas y hermosas ocurren en la oscuridad. Y tal como algunas de las mejores cosas de la vida son el resultado de la oportunidad, nunca se sabe cuando estas a punto de hacer un nuevo amigo. Tu hermana, Luna. My Little Pony Anual 2013 las mane 5 del mundo humano aprendieron: '''Rainbow Dash: '''Y, bueno... Así fue, como Spitfire dijo, no era el juego mas importante... Pero significaba mucho para mi y mi equipo. "Estaba orgullosa de ser una leal Wondercolt". '''Applejack: No estoy orgullosa de como actué... Pero estoy orgullosa de lo que aprendí. Me gusta pensar que soy una persona mas honesta. ¡Y nunca me asusta de expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos!. Rarity: cuando pienso en como trate a la gente que considere mis amigas...bueno ¡Me enfurezco conmigo misma! la amistad es algo que se entrega generosamente... No se guarda celosamente. Pinkie Pie: '''Sabia que podía hacer reír aun antes de venir a la escuela, ¡Pero me tomo un poco darme cuenta de que las risas podían unir a la gente mas que nada! '''Fluttershy: '''Definitivamente esa fue la época mas difícil de mi vida, pero aprendí algo valioso, "todos merecen amabilidad". My Litte Pony Equestria Girls Holiday Special 2014 '''Rarity: ¡Después de todo ustedes son familia! ¿Y saben lo que amo de la familia?. Que sin importar lo grande que es tu familia... siempre hay lugar para mas. de:Berichte über Freundschaft en:Friendship reports no:Vennskapsrapporter pl:Raporty przyjaźni sv:Vänskapsrapporter Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Información